Secrets and Unexpected Pregnancies
by KittyKatz440
Summary: Jack and Kim have been dating for two months now, Kim has nausea and feels sick. Her and Jack talk it out and they come up with a guess, is it possible that they're having a baby? How will the gang react? Will their friendship ever stay the same? Will Kick still stay together? Discover Jack's secret! Discover Kim's secret! Sequel to Jealousy, Celebrities, and Rainbow Unicorns.
1. Could It Be?

Chapter 1

_( Kim's POV )_

Okay, so I'm at my house, and something about me doesn't seem right.

I just feel different, I mean like something's wrong with me!

So first of all, I'm practically Non-Stop hungry! Second, I need chocolate SO badly!

I decided to call my boyfriend, Jack to see if he could help me put the puzzle pieces together.

I dialed his number, forty seconds after dialing he picked up.

"Hey, Kimmy." Jack said.

"Okay, if we're going to play like that, then, Hi, Jacky." I playfully replied.

"Are you okay? You didn't come to karate practice yesterday, and you never Blow-Off karate unless there's a problem." He told me.

"Jack, I'm not okay. Something's different about me, I don't know what it is, though. That's why I called you, for help." I explained.

"Okay, hang tight. I'll be right there!" And with saying that he Hung-Up.

I looked out the window, waiting impatiently. With fear, finally I see his Black-Mustang pull up on the curb.

He got out of his car, and he didn't know I saw him, so he walked up to the door, and did our secret knock.

I opened the door and he stepped in.

"Ah, Kimberly Crawford," Jack began in his British voice, "What seems to be the matter, sweetheart?'

I decided to go along, "Well doctor Jack, I feel different, I've been feeling weird these past few weeks."

"Like what, Miss Crawford?" He asked. "Okay, can we just stop the Role-Play?" I asked. He nodded.

"But seriously, Kimmy, what's wrong?" He questioned.

I sighed then gave him my explanation. "Well, the least few weeks I've been Non-Stop hungry and craving chocolate!" Just talking about chocolate makes my mouth water.

"Well, remember how a month ago, we kinda..." His voice trailed off.

I nodded, "Yeah, but I don't see how it's possible."

"Could be." He stated.

"You're right, I just kind of hope we're not." I replied.

"I gotta go, see you later?" He asked.

"Yep, bye honey." I said, then we kissed and he left.

But am I really pregnant?


	2. Prepare Yourself, Jack Brewer!

Chapter 2

_( Jack's POV )_

I'm kind of worried about Kim, she thinks she might be pregnant!

That's insane! I mean a month ago, we kind of did it, but I thought it was protected!

I can't be a father, and she can't be a mother, we're only 17!

All of this is just so stressing!

Should I call up the guys and tell them Kim and I might have a baby?

No, what if we DIDN'T, rumor would spread! We'd be called liars!

Mainly me, but still!

Oh my gosh! This is just too stressful!

I Face-Palmed myself, _Why? Jack! Why?!_

I sat on my bed, feeling downright retarded.

I lay down, I think I cried for an hour, my Mom knocked on my door.

"Sweetie, is everything alright in here?" She asked as she opened the door so I could see her face,

I sat up, "No, Mom. Everything isn't alright. I feel terrible." I replied.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked, I nodded.

She came and sat on on my bed, and patted my back, "So what's the problem, Honey?"

"Well, there's no easy way to say this, but..." I paused, "Kim and I might have a baby."

Instead of anger, concern spread her face. She rubbed my back, "Well honey, if you two DO have a baby, you have my full support."

She got up and kissed my head, then left.

I decided to call Kim, I dialed her number, immediately, she answered.

"Yellow?" She asked. worry in her tone.

"Hey, Kim. Is everything alright?" I asked, concerned about her possible pregnancy.

"Yeah, but Jack, you might wanna sit down."

"Why?" I questioned. "JUST DO IT!" She screamed, scared, I sat.

"Okay, I'm sitting down, what's this about?"

She sighed, "Jack Brewer, you're a dad!"

**( A/N I know, shocking, right? R&R, Follow, Favorite. You guys are awesome! )**


	3. True Or False?

Chapter 3

_( Kim's POV ) _

I just took a pregnancy test, and it came back positive. I was about to call Jack and tell him, but he called me.

I told him he was going to be a father, and about a minute after I told him, I was beginning to think he fainted or hated me.

"Jack? Are you there?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here." He said, must have went into shock.

"I know you probably hate me now, huh?" I asked him.

"No, you've got it all wrong." He answered, "I was just like, in shock."

So I was right about that!

"But how can we manage having a kid? We're only 17, we haven't even started our Senior Year, and keeping up with karate practice!" I exclaimed.

I heard him sigh, "Kim, pregnancy tests aren't always right. And we can manage to fit that in, hopefully. Look how about this, I come over and you take another test? Deal?"

"Deal." I responded.

He hung up, about 15 minutes later, which felt like forever to me, I saw his car parked by the curb, and him open the car door.

He did our special knock, I opened the door.

"Hey, babe." He greeted, and then kissed me. The kiss wasn't just a Five-Second kiss.

It was a kiss that lasted two minutes. He pushed me against the wall. And started kissing down my neck.

That's when I stopped him, "If we are pregnant right now, we don't want twins." I stated.

"Fair point. Anyways... Let's check to see one more time." He responded.

I walked to the bathroom, he followed.

"Privacy, please?" I asked. "Sure." He replied. I closed the door and locked it, to be safe.

I did what I had to do, I looked down.

I exited the bathroom, and showed him the results.

Tears began welling in my eyes, he hugged me. I buried my face in his chest and starting weeping,

There were both tears of relief I wasn't pregnant, and sadness I wasn't having a kid.

"Kim, it's okay. Having a kid will turn our lives Topsy-Turvy." He told me.

"I- I know but W- Why did it H- Have to be a F- False report the first T- Time?" I looked at him, still bawling.

He patted me, "Well, if you really want a kid, we can try again."

"R- Really?" I asked, hopefully.

"Really." He smiled.

**( A/N The first test was right, second test was wrong. What happens when they try again? Will they have twins? Tune into the next few chapters to find out! Also, just the fact that you see this story and decide to read it means alot. You guys really, truly rock for reading my stories! )**


	4. Sour Skittles And Spongebob!

**( Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated yet! I've been busy with homework! Remember, R&R, Follow Fave. Keep cool, because I know ya'll are! ) **

Chapter 4

_( Jack's POV ) _

Okay, so we just found out if Kimmy is pregnant or not, results came back negative.

I told her, if it's what she really wants, we can try.

But that was about a week ago, and five minutes after that conversation, she said it's what she wants.

10 Minutes after though, her parents came home from their trip.

"Aah kerfuffle!" She whisper/screamed.

Luckily, we were only making out.

I hopped out her window, and she lay on her bed, pretending she was on her laptop the whole time.

Before I jumped out, I winked and then without thinking, I jumped out of her bedroom window on the second story!

Right as I landed on my feet, ( Thanks to my awesome 2nd Degree Black Belt skills ) I hopped on my motorcycle, which I traded for my Mustang and drove off.

_I wonder if Kim's thinking straight, I mean, having a kid at 17 is like, CRAZY! And if we did have one, it could mess up our karate! Or worse...  
__Our bond!_

As all these dreadful thoughts flooded into my head, I nearly lost control and went flying into someone's house.

I nearly crashed, luckily I slammed on the brakes SO hard, I nearly broke them.

But hey, at least I'm still alive! Right?

After my crazy So-Far-Of-Saturday, I needed some grub.

I pulled up at the gas station, I parked my bike and went in.

I went to the candy and chips aisle, got a giant bag of Takkis, and a giant bag of Sour Skittles.

As I proceeded to the Check-Out line, I saw my bud, Jerry. I guess I noticed me too.

"What it do, Jack?!" He asked me, glad to see me.

"Crazy Saturday. That's for sure." I replied.

"Dude, why wasn't Kim at practice?" He questioned me, certain I had an answer.

"Oh, um... She had, a... a... Family thing, yeah." I told him, trying to make a necessary excuse.

He looked with confusion, "Okay, then..." His voice trailed off.

"Ahem!" The cashier yelled, my Latino friend picked up his bag, paid for his stuff, then left.

I bagged my things, paid, hopped on my motorcycle and sped home.

Going into my room, I hopped on my bed and turned on the TV.

I ate my snacks, while watching everyone's favorite Saturday-Cartoon, Spongebob Squarepants.

My mind coming back to all those thoughts that nearly made me join the deceased.

And as I got deeper and deeper into my thoughts, I drifted to sleep.

**( I hope I at least got a snicker out of you with my title for this chapter, don't even ask me what I was thinking when I made the title :D )**


	5. Shocking Announcement!

**( Hey awesome pplz! Hope ya love this chapter! Remember, R&R, Follow, and Fave! )**

Chapter 5

**Two months later...**

(_ Kim's POV )_

Ugh, I have a major Stomach-Bug that just won't go away!

Every morning, I keep puking, having cramps and I've just been Light-Headed.

I'm eating some Eggs, Bacon, Toast, Orange Juice, and Snickers Peanut-Butter for breakfast.

I know what you're probably thinking, why chocolate? I just really wanted and needed it.

I know Morning-Sickness, and cramps are pregnancy symptoms... But I can't be pregnant! Right?!

Last time I took a test was two months, and it came back NEGATIVE.

But I'm wondering if I should take another test. You know what?! Once I'm done with breakfast, I'm going to the store and getting another pregnancy test!

I finished, put my dish in the sink, hopped in my car, ( Finally got my Driver's License ) and drove off to the Drug-Store.

Once I got in the store, I grabbed what I needed, proceeded to Check-Out line, and handed the clerk what I was buying.

"Ooh, so are you expecting a baby?" She asked me. It kind of ticks me off how she tries to get into my business, but I decided to be nice and respond.

I shrugged, "Well, I've just been having some symptoms, so I'm checking to see if it's true." Responding, truthfully.

"I see, miss. Well, who's the father?" She excitedly questioned. "Err, that's classified information, sorry." I replied.

"That's okay, dear. Have a nice day and good luck!" She wished me as I paid her and exited.

I got in my car, and drove home.

I went into the bathroom, and opened the box, and did what I had to do.

Looking down at the results, feeling my pulse in my head from being so nervous.

Shock, spread throughout my body because it was POSITIVE!

I immediately called Jack, to break the news to him.

"Hey, Kimmy." He said, cheerfully.

"Don't, call me that." I replied.

I guess he heard the panic in my voice, "Is everything okay, babe?"

"Sit down, Jack. No whys, just sit!" I commanded.

I heard him sigh, "Okay. I'm sitting. What is this about?" He questioned me.

"Okay, I Re-Tested, and it came back... Positive." I choked out the last word with a squeak.

"WHAT?! Hang tight, I'll be RIGHT over!" He shouted then Hung-Up.

I sighed, and Face-Palmed myself.

_WHY, WHY, WHY?! _

**( Shocking, right? I know that made your jaw drop, if not, you obviously know I don't stalk you! :D Anyways, stay tuned for next chapters! Ya rock! )**


	6. What Do I Do?

**( Sorry for cliffie! R&R, Fave, Follow. Peaces awesome ppl! )**

Chapter 6

_( Jack's POV ) _

My heart was beating at a fast rate from the shocking news I'd just discovered, it's TRUE!

Kim and I are having a kid! Lost in my Freaked-Out thoughts, I forgot Kim was on the phone.

"Jack, are you there?!" She asked. "Yeah, I'm here." I responded, snapping out of my thoughts.

She sighed, "Look, Jack... I'm really sorry about this. Now you'll probably just leave me for Donna, right?" She asked. I could sense she was about to cry.

"No, no. I won't leave you for that Too-Much-Makeup, bratty and spoiled diva! You're the one I love and want to be with." I reassured her.

How I wish I could hug her right now, and tell her it's going to be okay.

"Thanks, Jack. So, wait..." She said, comforted.

"What?" I asked.

"Do we, uh... Do we tell the guys?" Kim questioned me, nervous tone in her voice.

I cleared my throat, because I was actually about to cry about this baby. I'm Jack Brewer! I can't cry! That just shows I'm weak!

"Let's wait a while." I responded.

"Okay." She said, relief in her voice. I can tell she's just as afraid of telling them as I am.

"Can I come over?" I asked. "Mm hmm." She murmured. "See ya in a bit, babe." I said and hung up.

I ran down my staircase, opened the front door, and hopped on my motorcycle.

Speeding over there, it took about 5 minutes.

I didn't feel like knocking so I climbed in her open Bedroom-Window.

Going downstairs, I was caught. "Hey, honey." I said. We kissed and pulled apart.

"So... We're going to be parents, huh?" I asked, with an awkward hint to my voice.

She sensed it, "Yep, I guess so..." Her voice trailed off, I think she was a little nervous, too.

"Wait, so should we do that thingy where we see it inside your stomach?" I questioned.

"You mean an Ultra-Sound? Yeah, let me go schedule one." She replied and opened her phone.

I stepped out of her room, and she closed the door. I tuned into the conversation because I had nothing better to do than wait.

Suddenly, the mini angel and devil appreared on my shoulders.

"Text them about her being pregnant, you know you want to!" The devil coaxed.

The angel pleaded, "Don't do it! Things will go bad if you do!".

Sadly, I listened to the bad side. I took out my phone and texted Jerry.

_Jack - Hey, Jerry. Look please keep this secret but me and Kim are having a kid!_

Little did I know that was the biggest mistake about my life.


	7. It's Over!

**( Hey awesome ppl persons! :D What ya think of last chapter? Shocking right? Remember, R&R, Fave, Follow! :D )**

Chapter 7

_( Kim's POV )  
_

After I called to schedule and Ultra-Sound, I got a text from Jerry, strangely.

This is what we were texting...

_Jerry - Yo, girl. Grats!_

_Kim - What is the congrats FOR? _

_Jerry- Don't play stupid! I know your secret... _

_Kim - WHAT secret?_

_Jerry - You and Jack are having a kid, DUH! _

When I saw that last text, I dropped my phone, and my heart plummeted. I felt like crying. No Kimberly Crawford, you can't cry stay strong. I decided to act tough.

In my angriest. most diabolical voice I yelled, "JACK BREWER, GET IN HERE, NOW!" Instantly, he entered my room.

"What?" He asked as if he did nothing.

Tears started building up in my eyes, I couldn't hold them back. "HOW COULD YOU?!" I asked, starting to uncontrollably sob.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I don't know why!" He said, I could see him about to cry.

"No, no! Get out of my house! NOW!" I yelled and pushed him out of my room and slammed the door.

I heard him sniffle, walk down the stairs, and speed off on his motorcycle.

I plopped myself down on my bed, feeling guilty, yet relieved.

So what does this mean?! Will my kid have no father?! These terrible thoughts made be start to mourn.

I guess my Step-Mother came home from work earlier than normal and came into my room.

"Kim, is everything alright, dear?" She asked. "No, mom. Everything's terrible!" I responded, tears returning.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" She asked me, worry in her eyes.

I nodded, "J- Jack and I A- Are having a K- Kid." I stuttered, after that I cried even harder.

Anger, and concern took over her face. "Well, you'll just have to deal with it on your own, but I'm here for you. If you have a question or need help, just come and ask me, I will be there for you, sweetie."

She kissed my forehead then left.

All the crying exhausted me, I fell asleep for what I guess was 3 hours, I had put my phone on silent before I went to sleep.

I checked my phone for any calls or text, nothing. From anyone but Jack, anyways...

He left me a bunch or cheesy voicemails about how he's sorry, and blah blah blah.

I don't know, should I dump Jack? Suddenly, the angel and devil appeared on my shoulders.

"Dump him, make him cry for exposing your secret!" The devil persuaded.

"Don't dump him. He may have exposed your secret, but it's not right to make his life miserable." The angel coaxed.

Alas, I listened to the devil side.

I called Jack, "Hey Kim." He said, his voice sounded toneless.

"Hey, Jack," I sighed, "we need to talk..."

"About what?" He asked.

"Look, Jack, I love you ALOT. And this really hurts me to say, I think we need to Break-Up..."

**( Cliffie! I know, I know, this chapter truly was dramatic. But I know you loved it! Sorry it was so late, alot of homework! )**


	8. Making Changes!

**( Sorry it took me so long! School hw, yadda yadda. Okay I hope you love this 'Long Waited' chapter! R&R, Follow, Fave! :D )**

Chapter 8

_( Jack's POV )_

"K- Kim," I started off, "why?!" I questioned, tears developing in my eyes.

She sighed, "Look, Jack. You know I love you with all my heart, but after you exposed out secret, I just don't know if the kid should have a father like that..." Her sweet voice trailing off.

I slapped my hands on my Upper-Legs and sighed, "Okay."

"But, hey. Maybe we can be friends..." She sounded a little shaky when she said that.

"Yeah, um... Anyways..." I tried to find a good excuse for hanging up out of this randomness, "I got to go help my dad. See you at school?" I asked.

I heard he mumble, "Mm-Hmm." And with her saying that, she ended the call.

First thing to do about this, was log onto Facebook and change my Relationship-Status: Single.

After doing that, I decided to get a new reputation.

I drove to Seaford Mall, went into the Leather-Jacket store, ( Have I mentioned this mall has EVERYTHING? ) and bought myself a Leather-Jacket.

I went to Abercrombie to get jeans, after buying several pairs, I exited.

My skater shoes were worn out, so I got some new Vans. While I was at it, I bought a new skateboard.

I know boys don't really _LOVE _shopping like girls do, but this was awesome.

Now one more change... My personality.

I'm tired of being known as sweet, sensitive, and trusting. A.K.A Good-Boy. So, I became a Bad-Boy.

But deep down, I still really loved Kim, but I know she didn't feel the same way.

This'll show her I don't need her, I'm better off without her.

Suddenly, I saw Eddie and Milton approaching me, while Jerry was fishing coins out of the fountain.

"Hey, Jack!" Milton exclaimed. "Hey, guys." I said, not as enthusiastically.

"Congrats!" Eddie congratulated me. "Thanks." I replied, less Non-Enthusiastic as last time.

"Look, guys..." I paused, "there's something about Kim and I you should know." I informed them, making them curious to know.

Jerry looked up, his pockets damp from the soaked money. "What?!" They all asked, curious to know. Just what I was going for.

"Kim and I, we sort of broke up... And, she's quitting the dojo. And as for me, I'm becoming a Bad-Boy." I stated.

Their jaws were hanging open, I pushed up their chins One-By-One, with their teeth making a clicking noise.

"Jack, don't do this." Milton patted my shoulder. "We know that you're going through hard times, but you'll get over her. You don't need to change who you are because of her."

I shrugged his hand off, "It's not just that. It's my life. It's a disaster!"

"No, It's not." Eddie replied, his voice stone cold for the first time.

"Obviously, It is."

"How?"

"Well..." I tried thinking of things that made my life miserable.

"You're a 2nd Degree Black Belt, you have good friends, you're popula-" Jerry said, I cut him off.

I sighed, "You guys just don't get it." I said angrily, walking away from the trio of boys that I'm not sure still are willing to be my friends after being such a jerk.


	9. Flurries Of Flashbacks!

**( I have nothing really to say, so without further ado, I give you... CHAPTER 9! Remember, R&R, Follow, Fave! )**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Kickin' It or anything, just this story I made up! :D**

Chapter 9

_( Kim's POV ) _

Okay, so now that I dumped Jack, I need to make some modifications to myself.

I logged onto Facebook, and changed my Relationship-Status: Single.

I drove myself to Seaford Mall, to change my reputation.

I'm sick of being a Good-Girl, kind, always there, I want nothing to do with that, anymore!

Directing myself to Rue21, I bought dark clothes. Almost goth, I should say.

After buying loads of dark clothes, I went to the cosmetics aisle, and bought dark Make-Up.

Being goth with blonde hair is stupid, so I went to the hair salon.

Asking if she could dye my hair Reddish-Brownish, with streaks.

The Hair-Dresser did just that, in a short time, too. I tipped her $10.00 then left.

As I was proceeding to my car, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I figured it was Jack, but wrong I was.

It was Grace, she didn't recognize me. "Excuse me, have you seen a blonde girl, about 5.8, named Kim?" She asked.

"Grace," I paused, "It's me. Kim."

Confusion took over her face, "But, your hair, it's all like, different." She played with a purple streak.

"But why did you change your look?" She asked, a bit of stone cold in here voice.

I sighed, better now than never to tell.

"Well, Jack and I are having a kid which I wanted to keep secret, but he told, so now it's exposed so I dumped him and I'm changing my look and reputation."

"Just because of some brunette skater boy?" Her hands clenched into fists.

I sat on a bench, "It's not just because of him."

"W- W- W- Wait... Did you say, you're having a KID?!" She asked.

I hesitated, but she deserves an honest answer, no matter what the cost. "Yeah..." I nervously answered.

"Kim, but, why?" She asked. This time, I lied to her instead of an honest answer.

I played with a blue streak, "Because he wanted to, and I guess he pressured me." I lied, hiding my guilt.

She nodded in understanding.

"Well, I've gotta run. See you at school tomorrow morning!" And with me saying that, I made way to my car.

As I neared it, I noticed a certain brunette male leaning on it. Rolling my eyes, I asked him with aggravation. "What do you want?"

"What, are we not friends?" He asked, as if everything was all patched up.

I Face-Palmed myself, "We are, but, it seems more boyfriend if you lean on my car, as if you're waiting for me." I retorted, not so friendly.

"Whaaaaat?" He asked all High-Pitched, "No." He shrugged and smirked.

I sighed, "Jack, I told you, we're done as boyfriend and girlfriend. And yes, we're still friends. But everything still isn't patched up. I have a child growing inside me!" I shouted angrily.

He put his hands up and cautiously backed away, "Look, calm down."

"Sorry, hormones." I said, losing my mean streak. "But still, we're not dating. We're O-V-E-R, over." I stated.

I guess his brain processed that and he nodded, "Ya know what? Okay. You need you're space. I'll just keep out of your life. Forever." He ended coldly.

He walked away, and I hopped in my car.

I deepened into my thoughts, memories of us together flooded through my mind, like a slideshow.

_~Flashback~_

_I'm tossing an apple and catching it repeatedly, until I drop it. Only to find a cute brunette boy kick it up into his hand._

_"Alright, that was almost cool." I said to the mysterious brunette. "I'm Kim." I smiled, warmly.  
_

_He shrugged and replied with a grin, "I'm Jack. I'm new." He explained._

_"Yeah, I can tell. You still have that new guy smell." I pointed out._

_He smirked, "Um... Can I have my apple back?" I asked._

_Snapping out he handed my apple back and said, "Oh, sorry."  
_

_"Maybe I'll see you around." He said, still grinning. Still smiling I replied, "Maybe you will." I walked away._

_~Another Flashback~_

_As Jack untied me from the tree, I said, "Jack, this is real. We got lucky this time, but-" I was Cut-Off._

_"We're gonna be fine, okay?" He started, and put his hands on my shoulders, "Kim, I won't let anything happen to you."_

_Then we glared at the camera, "You're going to jail, you freak!" I yelled at him._

_~Another Flashback~_

_"Alright, we made it to the Hollywood sign." Jack said. The crazy lunatic came down tied to a helicopter, "You have faced the other battles, now you must face Each-Other." He said as he was pulled up.  
_

_"What, that's not going to happen." Jack protested. I kicked his shoulder._

_"Kim, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed. I kept kicking at him furiously. I punched at him and he ducked. _

_I kicked him against one of the letters, he punched at me, I caught it and flipped him, so he was barely on the edge of the Hollywood Sign._

_He looked down, "Kim, think about what you're doing!" He yelled as he was sitting up. _

_"I am," I started, "I'm thinking about being a star." I shot back, angrily._

_"SO LONG, JACK!" I yelled and kicked him, causing him to fall. _

_The fake director came down to me, "Bravo, Kim, Bravo!" He applauded "You truly are a star!". But what he didn't know is that Jack and I planned that and he landed on a ledge._

_"I'm not just a star, I'm also a great actress." I bragged. "Let's not get crazy" He told me.  
_

_"It's true, I made you believe that we were ACTUALLY fighting." I smirked, pacing around him. "Wait, you mean-" He began, but was cut off.  
_

_"That's right, Yack is back." Jack walked back, mocking his accent. _

_We kicked and punched at a rapid pace. He punched at me, I kicked him back into Jack who pushed him back to me._

_He attempted climbing between two letters, Jack and I did the same. _

_We surrounded him at one top part of the H. He kept punching at me, I grabbed his arm and held it behind his back._

_I ducked, and Jack jumped and kicked him off the H. "Wow," He began, "I guess this movie ended alot differently than he thought it would." _

_"Can you believe when we got here we were worried about who was gonna be the star?" I asked, shrugging. "What do you mean, We?" He questioned. _

_"You're right." I admitted and apologized, "I'm sorry."  
_

_"Look, Jack. I want you to know I think you're amazing." He smirked. We slowly walked toward Each-Other, my arms behind my back. His to his side._

_I put my arms to my side, and he put his hands on my arms, we leaned in for a kiss, and less than an inch away, the lunatic yelled, "Cut! I cut my leg!" He cried out. _

_~End Of Flashbacks~ _

But after all that, is it really over?

**( Yeah, for the flashbacks, I went on Youtube and searched these scenes for you awesome people! You're welcome! How'd ya like the chapter! Don't be shy! PM me on how you liked it! Criticism taken. )**


	10. Stay Away From Him Or You'll Be Sorry!

**( Did I make you cry with the flashbacks? :P Hope you like this chapter! Remember, R&R, Follow, Fave, and stay awesome! )**

Chapter 10

_( Jack's POV ) _

As I walked away from Kim's car, I thought about what we used to have.

_~Flashback~_

_I'm getting my lunch at my first day of Seaford High, and I turn around to see a pretty blonde tossing an apple. _

_She drops it and I kick it up into my hand. "Okay, that was almost cool." She smiled, "I'm Kim."_

_"I'm Jack. I'm new." I responded. _

_"Yeah, I can tell. You still got that new guy smell." She teased and I smirked. _

_"Um... Can I have my apple back?" Kim asked me. Remembering I had her apple, I said, "Oh, sorry!" as I handed it back.  
_

_"Maybe I'll see you around." I said, smile still on my face. "Maybe you will." She smiled back and walked away._

_~End Of Flashback~ _

I just thought, we'd be together. I'll make her jealous!

Taking out my phone, I texted Donna, the most popular girl at Seaford High.

_Jack- Hey, want 2 grab a bite or something?_

I got a reply in three seconds flat.

_Donna- Yeah! L8r 2nite?_

_Jack- Gr8, yup. C u there! 8 o'clock. Meet at Circus Burger?_

_Donna- K, later hottie. _

Hottie?! Oh, well. As long as this makes Kim jealous and want me back.

_~Later At Circus Burger~_

"So, Jack." She began, "What's someone hot like you asking out someone like me?" Donna asked leaning forward on the table.

"Just, uh... You know, finally got the courage to ask you on a date." I finished, good thing I'm a great liar.

She nodded, as if she's never heard that from a boy who'd asked her out before.

"And..." She paused, "how's karate?" She asked, her pointer and index finger creeping up my arm.

I lightly swatted it off, "Please, don't do that." I told her, trying to be as nice as possible.

She mumbled, "Okay."

"Um... I got to go to the bathroom. Will you miss me?" She asked, sweetly.

"Yeah, see you back in a little bit." I said.

As Donna walked to the bathroom, I noticed the new and goth Kim walking in there, as well.

I looked at her walking in there, so different, someone I didn't know anymore.

_( Kim's POV )_

I was strolling in the mall, and I had to use the bathroom. The closest place was Circus Burger, where we used to go when Carson was the Jack of our dojo.

But to my surprise, Jack and Donna were in there on a DATE!

But least to my delight, she was going to the bathroom, too.

As I walked in, it seemed like she was waiting for me. "Ooh, Kimberly Crawford. Goth loser of Seaford High." She teased, reapplying Make-Up.

"You know what, brat," I started, "how about you shut your mouth!" I angrily yelled at her.

She closed her mini mirror and walked closer to me, pushing me against the wall, getting in all up in my face.

"Look Crawford," She began, harshly, "You and Jack are THROUGH! He's mine now! And if I catch you flirting, talking, or even making Eye-Contact with him, I'll make you wish you were NEVER born! By killing what's MOST important to you, JACK! And if you tell Jack about our little chat, I'll hang you and SLAUGHTER you! Got that?! I hope so!" She ended coldly and exited.

I really wanted to flip her onto the granite ground, and crack her head open. Only to see blood trickling down her face and her head gushing blood at a rapid pace.

But I couldn't do that, she'd kill me. Or worse, kill JACK!

_( Jack's POV ) _

Donna walked out of the girls bathroom, an angry looking Kim behind her.

Kim stormed out of the restaurant, right as I was thinking about getting up and talking to her, Donna stopped me by coming over and hugging me.

"Um... Why does Kim look angry? I know she's all goth now, but she wasn't angry when she came in." Suddenly, sadness and tears came upon Donna's face.

_( Donna's POV ) _

Jack asked me why Kim was mad after our little chat in the bathroom. Acting, I made fake tears and put sadness on my face.

"Well, Jack. She threatened me! She told me to stay away from you, or she'd make me wish I was NEVER born!" I spilled, I could tell he was concerned, unless he was acting.

He shrugged, "Okay, I'll have a talk with her to see what's up."

Little did he know, that would endanger his precious Kimmy.


	11. I'm Gonna Get You, Crawford!

**( Hey, guys! I have nothing at all to say, so enjoy this chapter! R&R, Follow, Fave! )**

Chapter 11

_( Kim's POV ) _

Omigosh! I'm in trouble! I can't flirt, ( Which I probably wouldn't ) speak, or even make Eye-Contact with Jack!

If I do anything that involves Jack, Donna will kill Jack or me! I got a text from none other than Jack.

_Jack- Hey Kim, u looked angry after u left bathroom, everything ok?_

_Kim- I can't talk to you, leave me alone!_

_Jack- Fine, geez. _

I slided my phone in my pocket and decided to leave.

_~Next Morning At School~ _

I saw Jack and Donna by Jack's locker, Donna noticed me coming.

She leaned in and kissed Jack! She KISSED him! How conceited is that?! I may have dumped him, but I still loved him.

I saw Jack reluctantly pull away, "Oh, Jack! You're a great kisser!" She pointed out.

She pulled him closer and kissed him even more! Seeing this, anger wasn't applied, but sadness.

Running into the nearest bathroom, Grace was in there. My mascara was RUNNING!

"Hey, Kim! Is everything okay?" She asked, concern in her voice.

I wiped my running mascara, eyeshadow, and eyeliner and reapplied it.

"No, not one bit!" I exclaimed, truthfully. "Well, what's wrong?" She asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Donna KISSED Jack! I know I dumped him, but I still love him! And with a kid growing in my stomach, I just don't know anymore!" I explained, holding back my tears.

She shrugged, "So, just beg him to come back." I sighed, "It's not that easy! She said if I do anything involving Jack, she'd kill him or me!" I screeched, shaking her shoulders.

"Text him when Donna's away. Come up with somewhere secret to tell him." She suggested. Happily, I hugged my friend. "What would I do without my bff?!" I said with mixed feelings.

I exited the bathroom, making sure Donna was nowhere near Jack, I texted him.

_Kim- Jack, reason I can't talk 2 u will b explained if u meet me behind the mall. I'll explain everything! Pls b there! 9 O'clock._

With relief, I slid my phone back into my pocket. The first bell rang, letting me know it was time for 1st Period.

_~After School~ _

I walked by Jack and Donna, talking. Looking at the two out of the corner of my eye.

Seeing Jack in his Leather-Jacket, red shirt, jeans, and new Vans made me like him even more!

As I was walking by, I looked down at my black clothes, and my hair. Wondering if I made the right choice changing myself.

With no patience to stay and hang around, I got into my cart and drove home.

I grabbed Potato Chips, Onion Dip, and a Zebra Cake.

Plopping myself on the couch, I ate my snacks and watched TV. Falling asleep for a while, I realized it's almost 9, hopping up I drove in my car to the mall.

Walking to the back of the mall, I saw a figure.

"You called?" He asked, shining a flashlight at me. Did I mention it's dark and smells like sewage back here?

I nodded, "Look, Jack. I'm not supposed to talk to you, because..." I paused, my palms sweating and my stomach in knots.

"Because...?" He asked, waiting.

"It threatens your life!" I exclaimed.

He put his hands up, "How?" He asked, backing away slowly.

"Since you and Donna are dating, she doesn't want me talking to you. If I do, she'll possibly kill you and/or me!" I screamed without taking a breath.

He looked shocked, "B- But..." He couldn't find anything to say, practically paralyzed.

"Don't tell her about this if you want one of us to live!" I warned.

He nodded, still fear on his face, "I won't." He promised.

I guess we got caught up in the moment because we sort of, maybe kissed.

"Sorry." I apologized, blushing. "It's okay." He assured me.

We both walked away from One-Another.

_( Donna's POV )_

_Ha! Kim thinks she can outsmart Donna Tobin! She's WRONG! She told Jack EVERYTHING! AND, they KISSED! Instead of killing Jack, I'm coming after YOU, Crawford! _

_You'll NEVER see it coming..._


	12. You Called?

**( Okay, so I'm making it 5 months later, when is when Kim is almost due with the baby. R&R, Follow, Fave! Thx for reading! )**

Chapter 12

_( Kim's POV ) _

_~Five Months Later~ _

"Hey, Kim!" Grace said excitedly. "Hi." I replied, while dying my hair back to blonde. I guess she was unaware of all my name calling since I'm almost 9 months with this baby.

I guess she saw my glum face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"People have been calling me names," I began, "And THIS is where it lead me." I showed her a cut.

Grace gasped, "KIM!" She squealed.

"What? Not my fault these dimwits can't be nice!"

"Well, try to be nice to them!"

"Tried that! It failed!" I said, not so nicely. She gave me a look as if to say, 'Why are you being so mean?!'

I sighed, "Sorry, it's the hormones, and all the stress going on here."

"It's okay, I understand." We best friend hugged, I saw Jack approach me.

Grace walked off, I started shaking.

"Jack!" I whisper/shouted, "You know we can't be seen together!"

He stood next to me, "It's okay, I dumped Donna. I couldn't take her anymore." Jack truthfully admitted.

I looked away and smirked. "Look, Jack." I started, "I'm sorry I dumped you. I just didn't want our secret to be found out so soon. And all the-" He cut me off by kissing me.

"So, we're cool?" I asked, smiling for one of the first times in a while.

"Did the kiss not answer the question for me?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

We walked to 1st period, his arm around me.

I has a vision, I saw Donna, glaring at me, about to stab a knife in my chest in a dark alley.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Kim, is everything alright?" Jack sensed my fear, I guess.

I shook my head, "Jack, Donna is coming after us! I just had a vision! But, if I get killed, what about the baby?!" I asked, more concerned about he/she ( We didn't know the gender yet. We wanted to see when the baby was born ) dying than myself.

"Kim, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. We'll get through this, together."

He squeezed my hand, suddenly, the She-Troll walked in front of us.

"Hey, Jack." She said, her voice as frozen cold as ice. "Um... Hi, Donna?" He said, rather as a question.

I saw her index and pointer finger creeping up his arm, I was about to step forward when Jack pushed his arm out to keep me back.

He smacked Donna's hand off of him, "Don't do that. I told you, we're through!" He said angrily.

"Fine, have it YOUR way." She said with an evil laugh that followed and she flounced away.

_~After School~ _

"Hey, you!" Jack said happily and approached me. "Hey, Jacky!" Revenge for calling me Kimmy, how you like them apples?

Raising an eyebrow, he said, "Real clever, Crawford." We sat on a bench and laughed and talked for a few hours.

Finally, we realized it was almost 9. "Aah, shoot. I gotta run!" I said and grabbed my bags. "Yeah, me too. Hey Kim, have you seen my phone?" He asked.

I shook my head, "But good luck on finding it." We kissed and we exited the building going our separate ways.

After a few minutes of walking, my phone rang, I picked it up to hear Jack crying out my name in an alley nearby.

I sprinted towards it, to my dismay, no Jack! But a spoiled diva, "Ha, saving your boyfriend, in a "Distress" call." She put quotes around distress.

She kicked me into a wall, causing me to fall to the ground.

I saw Donna's figure rise over me, "DON'T KILL ME!" I threatened. "Oh, I'm not going to kill, YOU." She flipped a knife in her hand.

She looked back, "Frank! Get out here!" She yelled, I saw Frank, one of the Black Dragons coming towards me.

"I'll leave you two alone..." Donna said, a sly smile on her face.

I glared at Frank, "What do you want, bozo?!" I asked, angrily. "You." Frank got closer to my mouth, I could smell beer in his breath, he was drunk.

I felt him rubbing my arms, he started making out with me. Then he took off his shirt, and started punching my arms, and beating me.

Then he kissed down my neck, he held me down. Kicking and screaming, I realized I had nothing better to do than call for Jack.

"JACK! HELP!" I screeched.

I saw his shadow, "You called?"


	13. It's Happening, Jack!

**( Hehe, cliffie! Kim's hair was dyed back to blonde due to request by Just-Kick-It! Remember, R&R, Follow, Fave! )**

Chapter 13

_( Jack's POV ) _

I approach an alley, with Kim and Frank.I knew this was Donna's plan all along.

"You called?" I asked Kim after she cried for my help.

Frank was sent to rape her. I knew Donna would do something like this!

Frank looked up, he left Kim and walked up to me, I could tell he was tipsy, it was as if I could smell his beer breath from a mile away.

He walked up to me, punching at me, I caught it. "You'll just never learn I'm better at karate than you, drunko." I taunted.

With still having his grip, I flipped him.

He got up, and kicked me into the wall, I felt a little bit of blood trickling down the back of my head, but I couldn't give up, Kim and the baby's life are depending on me!

Regaining my balance I punched his nose, causing it to gush blood and sending him backwards into the wall.

He got up again, punching at me rapidly, i blocked with my fists, he yelped in pain.

"Dude, you're hands are like Cinder-Blocks!" He exclaimed.

I nodded, "Yeah! I know. And THIS," I said, punching him in the chest, "Is what they're for!

He went flying into the dumpster, he tried getting up and out of the garbage, but when he attempted to, he fell.

His head flew back and hit the dumpster lid, knocking him Out-Cold.

The lid closed, I dusted my hands off, "That takes care of the trash!" I said to nobody in particular.

Suddenly, Donna walked out of the shadows, a knife in her hand. But she wasn't alone... She had with her...  
Carson and Kai!

Donna approached Kim and pushed her against the wall, holding a knife to her throat, while Carson and Kai held me back.

"Jack!" Kim yelled in distress. "Don't make one move, Jack, or I'll slaughter her!" She threatened.

I moved forward a little, and I saw Donna's grip on the knife tighten, and it moved a little deeper to her throat.

"NO!" I yelled, "Leave her alone!"

I felt Kai punch my arm, it had enough strength to leave a tiny bruise.

I sighed, I couldn't take this anymore. "Donna, take me instead."

Kim looked at me, tears in her eyes, she mouthed. "Jack, no!".

"Yes, Kim," I started, "I have to."

I sighed, "Look, If you let Kim go UN-HARMED. I'll date you, and love you, and be a perfect boyfriend. Drop the knife."

She looked at Kim, the knife, and then me. She dropped it.

I saw a red line by Kim's neck, but luckily she was still conscious.

"Oh, Jack! I knew you'd come crawling back!" She ran over to hug me.

She looked at Kai and Carson, "Get away from my boyfriend, losers." They glared at her as they left.

I mouthed at Kim, "Throw me the knife." She did just that. I backed up from Donna, "I'll use this on you if I must! Now SCRAM!" She looked hurt, then ran off.

Kai came running at me, he kicked at me, I ducked and grabbed it and made him hit his head on the concrete by falling therefor making him Black-Out.

I saw Carson sprinting at me from the shadows, he leaped and I caught him, pushing him against the wall.

I put my hand over his face, and pushed his head back to break his neck, I heard a satisfying snap.

I walked over to Kim and she hugged me. "Thanks, Jack!" She happily thanked me.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad that drama is over." I smiled, and we pulled apart from our hug.

I saw her make a face that was unpleasant. "Kim, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"My water broke." She said, scaredly.

I didn't know what that meant, "Huh?" I asked, confused.

Kim bent over in pain, "Jack," She said, "the baby is coming!"


	14. Painful Labor!

**( Wow! 30 Reviews, 20 Followers, and 9 Favorites! Thanks for your support! Remember, R&R, Follow, Fave! This chapter is based on a show called Friends. It's where Rachel Green/Jennifer Anniston is in labor with her and Ross Keller/David Schimmer's baby. ****)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It or Friends!**

Chapter 14

_( Kim's POV ) _

I just went into labor with the baby, and told Jack the baby's on it's way.

"Kim, keep the baby in. C'mon get into the car!" Jack said, panicky.

I walked for a minute, then I collapsed on my back, I couldn't walk!

"Jack! I can't get up! It hurts to walk!" I screamed, next thing I knew I was scooped up in his arms and being carried to the hospital.

I made groaning noises, as I was having a contraction.

About 10 minutes of me being in Jack's arms, we reached the hospital.

He kicked open the door, and spotted a wheelchair. He gently sat me in it and walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me," He started to the Desk Woman, "my girlfriend is in labor and needs a room."

The woman looked through her clipboard, "Ooh, I'm sorry. All the private labor rooms are occupied."

My hormones were going crazy, I stood up, "Listen to me lady! I'm in labor, and I'm getting a private room! And I will sue you, individually, you if you don't-" I was cut off by my most painful contraction yet.

"Would you like to see our public room?" She asked, smirking.

Desperate I replied, "It couldn't hurt to look." She led Jack who was pushing me there.

When we entered the public room, Jack scooped me up and lay me in an available cot.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Jack asked, I was glad we got back together just today, and he already loves me again.

After a few more minutes of talking, I saw Jack's mother. She moved her pointed finger signaling Jack to come to her.

Right as I had another contraction, he got up.

"Don't leave me!" I said, desperate for someone to coach me through these painful cramps.

He looked back at me, "Kim, it will only take a second." He reassured me as I was groaning.

_( Jack's POV ) _

"Mom, what?!" I asked impatiently, knowing Kim was desperate for someone.

She pulled out a little black box, almost like a proposal ring. I gasped and my jaw dropped.

"This is your Great-Grandmother's ring. When the time comes, I want you to give this to Kim." She placed the little box into my hands.

Still shocked I said, "But mom, we're only 17." I pointed out.

"Love knows no age, Jack." She shot back, still nicely.

"Wait mom, where's dad?" I asked, "Oh, I came here to give you this. But I'm going back to get him, as well."

She checked her watch, "Speaking of which, I'd better go." She Speed-Walked off.

I shoved the box in my pocket and walked back into the room. No other couples were in there, they all had private rooms. I guessed.

_( Kim's POV ) _

"What'd she say?" I asked Jack, wondering if Mrs. Brewer said anything mean about me.

I thought for a second, "Well, she said that she was excited to have a Grand-Kid. And that, she's glad we're in love..." He finished, he sounded kinda secretive.

Suddenly, I saw the guys coming in, right. Perfect timing when I'm in LABOR! Like, seriously.

After they came in, I saw Julie and Grace come in.

Relieved to see my own gender, I smiled a crooked smile.

"Hey, Kim." Eddie said. "Hi." I said, we all said our hellos and then Jack broke the reunion.

"Guys, can I talk to you outside for a sec?" He asked, all nervous sounding.

The guys reluctantly followed him out.

"I need on of you to be my spies. On them." I demanded.

"I'll do it!" Julie volunteered, and went to snoop into their conversation.

After about 5 minutes, she came back, her jaw dropped.

"Guys," She said, flabbergasted.

"What did they say?!" I bursted out a little overexcitedly.

"Jack, he's proposing."


	15. Names and Annoying Ex-Girlfriends!

**( Hey guys! If you've seen Friends before, you should know Chandler's ex-girlfriend, Janice! There will be some chick like that in this! R&R, Follow, Fave! ) **

Chapter 15

_( Jack's POV ) _

Okay, so I just told the dudes about the ring my mom gave me to propose.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" Milton excaimed, causing some employees to stare rudely until he stared back.

Jerry stood there as stiff as a statue, that was trying to keep still so a bunch of Yellow-Jackets wouldn't sting him.

Eddie just stood there, his jaw dropped to the ground, almost paralyzed.

"Well..." Jerry began, "you know Kim would LOVE to marry you!" He taunted.

Glaring, I guess my eye was twitching because he looked at me like I was a Rabid-Squirrel. Without warning him, he ran off.

After a minute or two, Jerry came running back, then we saw a fat old lady chasing after him.

Laughing, we entered back into the room.

"Hey... Guys!" Kim ended awkwardly, as if she knew something. "Kimmy," I sat in a stool beside her cot, "is everything alright?" I asked, concerned.

She nodded, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" This went on for about a minute until she stopped.

A nurse entered to check on Kim, "Nurse, how many centimeters dialted am I?!" She asked impatiently.

"Hmm... About 2 centimeters." She told me, then exited.

Jerry entered, out of breath. "Milton... Eddie... I need... You guys to... Help me out... Run this fat, old... Lady." He said, winded.

Eddie and Milton looked at Each-Other nodded, then left with Jerry.

"Guys, just got a text. My dad's here to pick me up for my Clarinet Recital." Julie said, checking her phone. I knew she was making an excuse to leave us alone, because she doesn't play clarinet.

Grace looked out the door to see a guy she thought was cute walk past her with crutches. "Oh, yeah. And there's some hot guy out there that called for me." Grace said.

Kim looked like she was betrayed.

When the two others left, another couple came in.

They man was staring at Kim, from his part of the room once his wife was in her cot.

"Hey, whyya looking at her instead of me, you idiot." The wife nagged. "Because I can! Shut up you dipstick!" He retorted.

They got into an argument, Jack pulled the curtain out so they couldn't see us.

After the angry couple settled down, we saw the husband looking at Kim through the back of the curtain from his chair.

"Um... Do you mind NOT staring at my girlfriend?" I asked, aggravted.

"Of course!" He said, nicely but rudely. Suddenly the wife out of the Not-Happily-Married couple starting screaming in pain.

A nurse came in, "You're about 10 centimeters dialated, time for the labor room."

"Aah! Come on!" Kim angrily shouted to nobody in particular.

I patted her back gently, "Kim, it's okay. To pass time, why don't we try and come up with names for the baby?" I suggested.

She nodded, "So, I was thinking if it's a girl, Taylor, Emily or Cheyenne. If it's a boy, Joey, James, or Sammy," She said, having some relief to her tone for at least a few seconds.

"Hmm... I was thinking, Katie for a girl, and Joey for boy. Hey, ya know what I've noticed?" I asked. "What? She questioned.

"For being nine months, your stomach is even bigger than it should be." I pointed out.

"That's probably just because you're not used to seeing me with my stomach as big as a mountain." She said sarcastically.

Jerry, Eddie, and Milton came back, breathless. "Hey... Guys! We out... Ran the... Old bat." Eddie told us.

They collapsed in a heap, and after about 3 minutes got up.

A familiar voice was down the hall, headed towards this room.

When she appeared in the doorway, it wasn't some random lady. It was Jerry's Ex-Girlfriend, Tina.

When she noticed it was us, she screamed, "Oh my God!" She exclaimed and laughed her annoying laugh that sounded like a pig, eating a dying goat, digesting a goose.


	16. One Of Two!

**( Where we last left off, Jerry's annoying ex Tina is in labor! Still based on Friends. R&R, Follow, and Fave! )  
**

Chapter 16

_( Kim's POV ) _

Ugh, really?! What a way to brighten today's terrible mood. There's already enough pain in my life, and GUESS what was just added to it?!  
Tina!

The most annoying person you could ever think OF! Tina is one of Jerry's MANY Ex-Girlfriends.

"Guys?! What're you doing here?!" She asked, I think she has a nasal condition of some sort. "Well, Kim's in labor!" Jack announced.

She looked over at Jerry, "Hey Jerry," She pointed to her stomach, "this is yours!" She said and laughed her retarded laugh.

His eyes widened. "What?! WHAT?!" His voice was squeaky pitched.

She giggled like her donkey self and smacked Jerry's stomach causing him to fall. "Just kidding!" She joked.

He stood up and put his heart over his chest and sighed of relief.

Tina got up and hobbled over to her bed, and lay down.

After a bunch of her annoying babbling telling stories that nobody cares about, she starting yelping in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" And so on, is that really how I sound when I have a contraction?

Then, I had a contraction. What, when another woman has a contraction, is it like contagious or something?!

A nurse came in, I would do ALMOST ANYTHING, to have Tina shut up!

Excuse me, do you have any sleeping pills, and how many centimeters am I?!" I asked, impatiently.

"No, we don't have anymore sleeping pills. And it looks like your about 3 centimeters dialated."

As she exited I groaned and thrust my head back on my pillow.

"Kim, it's okay." Jack reassured me and squeezed my hand.

He leaned in for a kiss, but we got so caught up we forgot everyone was there.

"I- I'm gonna take a little nap." I stated, no longer than 5 minutes after that I drifted off into a nightmare.

I was alone walking through the woods, and I see a shadow run across. I heard rustling up in a tree, I looked up and someone in an orange suit, with a ski mask on jumped on me.

He started kissing me, "Get off me you idiot!" I screamed. I punched and tried, but I failed. He took off his shirt, and pushed me against a tree.

I kicked him into another tree, he angrily kicked me down and pulled out a knife.

He stabbed my lower stomach, which made me awaken. It was just a dream, except for the stomach.

I groaned in agony, cramping. It hurt so much, I began crying.

Jack was talking to the guys out in the hall, he noticed me and rushed to my side.

"Kim! Are you okay?!" He asked, worried.

I saw Tina being rushed out, "OWWWWWWWWW!" She screeched.

"No! My stomach feels like someone is digging a knife into it!" I exclaimed, teary eyed.

A nurse walked in, "Miss Crawford, you're 8 centimeters dialated. You're ready for the labor room." She smiled as Jack scooped me up gently and place me in a wheel chair.

As I was wheeled down to my room, I saw the nursery with babies. _Soon my own will be in there, _I thought with tear stained eyes.

Once we got there, I was laid on the cot.

"Okay, when I count to three I want you to push. One... Two... Three!" She signaled, pushing I started sweating and cramp pain increased.

Pushing the nurse cried out, "I see a head!" I looked over to loyal Jack by my side, holding my hand.

"PUSH!" The nurse cried. I did just that, I pushed as hard as I could.

I heard a faint cry, "Oh my gosh! Our baby!" I exclaimed.

The nurse looked confused, "You mean, one of two?" She asked.

Jack and I exchanged glances, "TWINS?!"


	17. The Proposal!

**( Caught ya off guard, huh? Okay, I got nothing to say, so read away! R&R, Follow, and Fave! )**

Chapter 17

_( Jack_'s _POV ) _

Twins?! TWINS?! Kim and I are having TWINS?!

That ruined our moment of just having our FIRST baby!

"It's a boy!" I told Kim, trying to put some joy into this hardship.

The nurse cleaned the baby off with fresh water, as it cried. Kim and I gazed happily into One-Another's eyes.

I did the honors of cutting of the Ambilical Chord. She weighed the baby, "6 pounds, 3 ounces!" She announced.

She put a wrist band on the baby, and put it in the oxygen provider.

"And yes, yes. You're having twins. C'mon! PUSH!" She coached as I squeezed her hand even tighter.

Groaning in agony, she pushed. Nothing! "Okay, I need you to push again." The nurse told Kim.

I put my head by her face, kind of. She pushed her head forward and our foreheads collided. I fell to the ground.

I stood up with my hand over my forehead, "You guys have no idea how much this hurts!". They looked at me angrily, "C'mon! C'mon!" I held her hand and she pushed.

She was dripping sweat like mad, her face cherry red, she pushed screaming.

"I see a head!" The nurse exclaimed. "One more big push, sweetie!" The nurse encouraged Kim.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screeched, we heard a cry.

The nurse grinned, "It's a girl!" She announced.

I cut the ambilical chord, she washed the blood off of it, weighed it, "6 pounds, 2 ounces." She stated, and wrapped her up, and out her in another oxygen tank.

Kim sat up and grinned from Ear-To-Ear, we hugged. Gently of course, because she just pushed two babies out of her, and she cried, "I want to see them!"

After about 3 minutes of crying the same thing over and over, the nurse handed her one, and me one.

"Hiiii," She whispered softly to the baby she was holding, "thanks for coming out of me!"

I gave her the other baby after about three minutes, and hung my jacket on the coat rack.

She whispered things I couldn't identify to them. "I need to take them to the nursery for a while." The nurse said and snatched the babies from us.

We saw her wheel them out on something we couldn't name. "Where did they go?!" She asked, saddened her little newborns were being taken away.

"Sweetie, they're investigating if our babies have any health problems." I reassured her.

Gently, with a spare moist wipe, I wiped off Kim's sweat. Smiling, we kissed.

The kiss was interrupted by Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, and Grace staring at us at the door, snickering.

"WHAT?! WE JUST HAD KIDS AND CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THINK DANG FACT THAT WE'RE DATING?!" Kim boomed at them.

Julie mouth dropped, "Did you just say... Kids?"

Realizing she'd said too much, Kim nodded, biting her lip.

"Yeah, we had... Twins." I said awkwardly. "Holy Christmas Nuts!" Milton exclaimed. Him saying that was a catch phrase was a normal thing now.

Eddie fainted, I don't know if it's because it's because his food had too much grease, or if it was just shock.

"We got this." I assured Kim and grabbed one of his arms, Milton grabbed another arm and we dragged him out.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a bit. If I can find it." Grace said, muttering the last part under her breath.

Grabbing Julie's arm and dragging Julie behind her.

_( Kim's POV )_

Now it was just me and Jerry, Whoop-De-Doo? **( A/N That was sarcasum )**

"So Kim, you glad to have those things out of you." Jerry said leaning against the coat rack.

That kind of hurt my feelings how he said "Things".

"Yeah. First of all, they're NOT things! They're babies! And second, yes I'm glad to have them out."

"Okay, okay." Jerry put his arms out in front of him.

I felt bad, "Sorry I snapped at you. My hormones are going KA-RAY-ZAY!" I said, each syllable in crazy.

"So... You glad that's all over?" He asked.

"Mm hmm." I mumbled, unenthusiastically.

I heard something fall onto the ground, Jerry got down and turned around, I heard him pick up something.

He turned around an he was on one knee, with a black box with an Emerald ring inside it.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Yes!"

**( The ring part is from friends, where Joey Triviani/Matt LeBlanc accidentally proposes to Rachel Green/Jennifer Anniston after her and Ross Keller/David Schimmer had their baby! )**


	18. A Happy Soon-To-Be Family!

**( So I read the reviews for the last chapter and ya'll are like, Jerry's Proposing? Well, yeah. That's the twist in the Friend's episode. R&R, Follow, and Fave! )**

Chapter 18

_( Kim's POV ) _

A puzzled look crossed Jerry's face. Why would he do that, after all he proposed.

I grabbed the ring from him and put it on my ring finger. Then he just shrugged, and put the box in Jack's jacket pocket.

He left, I was alone. But it kind of relieved me to hear peace and quiet for the first time in a while.

A few minutes later, Grace walked in. I guess she noticed the Emerald diamond placed up on my finger.

"Ooh! Jack proposed!" She exclaimed, more of a question, though.

I examined my ring, "You mean-wait, JACK?!" I asked.

"Yeah, remember when earlier, he showed them the ring?" Julie butted in, desperate for attention.

"Um... No. Jerry proposed." I stated.

Julie and Grace gasped.

_( Grace's POV )_

___~Minutes earlier when Grace and Julie claimed to be in the bathroom~_

As Julie and I left Kim to use the bathroom ( That was our excuse because it was kind of awkward ), Jack walked up to us. "Hey, guys. Do you think I should propose to Kim?" He questioned, drumming his fingers on a near by flat surface.

Julie and I looked at One-Another for a second and I spoke up, "Jack, Kim loves you with all her heart," I said every word thoughtfully "so, I think you should go for it."

He flashed me a smile as if to say, "Thanks for the advice", "You're right! I am going to propose to her!" He walked off.

"Hear that?" I asked Julie. "I don't hear anything." She said, confused. "It's the sound of true love!"

And we walked to Kim's room. But I guess we beat Jack there.

_( Kim's POV ) _

"Kim, why would you say YES?!" Julie asked me, sort of angrily for like, the first time.

I felt like I'd made the dumbest mistake saying yes, I bursted out in tears. "I- I don't know! My hormones made me go all wonky in the head!" I confessed in sobs.

"Well, Jack was coming to propose to you. Because that was his Great-Grandmother's ring that he was coming here to give to you!" Julie yelled.

My jaw dropped, "Okay, okay! Jerry put the box in Jack's jacket pocket!" I yelled. I didn't particularly like Jerry even as a friend all that much, so I don't know why I said yes in the first place!

Grace dug in the pocket, and found the little box which would behold my engagement ring.

She tossed it to me and I caught it. Carefully sliding off the ring and cautiously placing it in the box. After doing that, I sealed the box and tossed it to Grace, who dug it back in Jack's jacket pocket.

After that chaos was over, Jack entered. "Hey uh, Kim. Can I talk to you alone?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said, enthusiastically. The two other female friends of mine exited and closed the door.

Jack started walking around slowly, "So, we've been dating for some time now, there was alot of drama, but we managed to make it through all that." He started._  
_

He reached into his jacket pocket when I pretended to look away, "I love you with all my heart, and I know this seems sudden, but..."

Jack got on one knee, "Kim Crawford, will you marry me?" He asked, smiling.

His words echoed in my head, carefully thinking for a second, I found actual words. "I'll have to think about it... YES!" I yelled, filled with glee.

Jack slid the ring on my finger, and grinned. We hugged and kissed.

After we pulled apart, he sat on the chair next to my cot, and we talked about our future for a few minutes.

Our door opened to find our babies coming to us. "They're alright, no sickness, no troubles breathing." The nurse reassured us as she handed Jack and I each a sleeping baby.

I looked down at my baby, and back up to the nurse, "Thanks!" I whispered, smiling. She nodded.

"So have you two came up with names yet?" She asked. "Nope, not yet." Jack replied. "Okay." The nurse murmured. like she was having her own thoughts and left us to be alone.

Jack smirked at me, "So... What should we name the boy?"

"Joey."

"I like it!"

"Yeah, that's why we're picking it."

"And... For our baby girl?" He asked.

"Taylor." I said, smiling at the baby asleep in my arms. A minute later, the baby opened it's brilliant Chocolate Brown eyes, like Jack's!

"Jack, look!" I whispered. "Yeah, look at the one I'm holding too." He showed me, Chocolate Brown eyes also like Jack's.

I sighed, "Kids, a wedding, what next?" I asked, gazing into Jack's eyes.

He smiled, "I honestly don't know." Leaning in for a kiss, everyone came into the room, being loud.

This startled our babies and they began to fuss.

Jack looked aggravated, "Shut up guys!" He mouthed.

They looked guilty, Jerry more than the others. "Kim, you're still wearing the ring?" He asked.

I cocked my head as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "Oh! You mean this! Yes, it's official! Jack and I are getting married!"

"No, no, no, no, no. Why did you say yes to me earlier?" He asked. The one time he actually bothers to remember something!

"Say yes to what?" I asked, as if I didn't have a clue.

He frowned, his voice was uneven, "When I showed you the ring... Remember?" He questioned.

"Dude, I have no clue what you're talking about. _Estas mal de la cabeza!_" I muttered the last part in Spanish under my breath.

Grace, Eddie, Julie, Milton, and Jack stifled a laugh. I heard the Joey and Taylor giggle, their eyes gleaming.

Jerry on the other hand, looked ticked off. "Earlier, I showed Kim the ring she has on her hand, because I saw it in a box on the ground. She said yes and slid it on her finger!" He explained.

Jack looked at me, "Is that true?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Dude, no it's not. Like I said, _Estas mal de la cabeza._" I repeated and nodded my head towards Jerry as I said the Spanish part.

Jerry grimaced swinging his leg, giving up trying to tell them. So my accident was safe, what a relief!

Everyone then paid attention to our kids, Jack and I nodded at Each-Other, "You guys, meet Joey and Taylor. The newest members of the Brewer family!" Jack put his arm around me while carefully cradling Taylor in his arms.

Eddie got close to Joey, which I was holding cooing. This made Joey cry, "Let me see him." Grace opened her arms to give her Joey.

Without hesitation, I gave her fussing Joey. She sort of swung him and bounced him while repeating, "Whoop! Bouncy baby, baby, baby." Joey seemed to enjoy it.

She handed a smiling baby boy back to me. Who soon fell asleep in his mother's arms after we whispered talking about how crazy today has been.

"16 hours of labor was tough. But it was all worth it." I told them, smiling at Jack and my kids.


	19. I'll Love You Forever!

**( I seriously have nothing to say but, can you believe Kim's REALLY, not accidentally engaged this time?! Remember, R&R, Follow, and Fave! If I get 70 reviews I'll take ANY requests and morph them into a future chapter! Specially for you, my awesome fans! )**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin' it. No more Friends theme in the story! This chapter has a hint of Twilight.**

Chapter 19

_( Jack's POV ) _

I had my arm around Kim, my fiancee, while managing to hold Taylor, my newborn baby girl. Twin to Joey Crawford/Brewer.

We had just announced the news of our engagement, this is a happy and PERFECT day!

Suddenly, Bobby Wasabi walked into our hospital room. "Hello, Brewer family! Kids." He greeted, warmly, also waking Taylor from her nap and causing her to cry.

Grace signaled me to give her Taylor, and that's just what I did. She did her baby calming technique.

"So... Jack." He specifically said to me, Why ME?! "I hear you and your lady friend are, engaged..." He winked at Kim, giving me an awkward vibe. I could tell it gave her one, too._  
_

"Okay, and..." She said slightly rude. "Well, I wanted to congratulate you on the wedding, and the kids." He said, raising an eyebrow at Kim.

Biting her lip, Kim asked Bobby a question. "How did you know about the kids and engagement?" She asked.

"Didn't you know, Jerry tweeted." He pulled out his phone.

Kim and I grimaced at Jerry, his eyes wide open trying to shove his phone back into his pocket, "Really, dude?!" I asked him, my tone a tad over aggravated.

"So how's life, you two?" He asked, ignoring the other people in the room.

I swung my foot around, "Good, and thanks. But we kind of need to be alone because Kim, me and our kids are exhausted."

"Okay, but hey. Why are all your other friends in here?" He asked, pointed to the group of our friends. "We were just about to ask them to leave, too. Right Kim?" I looked over at her, she was acting dead asleep. Or so I thought.

Bobby kind of glared at me, and looked at Kim, sweetly. Something was going on with Bobby, but I couldn't place it.

After we sent ALL of them out and I retrieved Taylor from Grace, it was nice and peaceful. Kim opened her eyes, and smiled at me.

I pulled out an extra cot the nurse provided so if I wanted to sleep, I lay down and cradled baby Taylor in my arms.

Kim was hooked up to a heart machine, to make sure her blood pressure didn't go down too low.

She closed her eyes, looking peaceful. Knowing that we were safe, I did too.

_~Three Hours Later~ _

I woke up to a quiet beeping noise, I couldn't place what it was coming from, though.

I looked at Kim, and her heart thingy, the line... It was...  
Flat.

No, this couldn't be happening! Not now! Not today! Not ever!

I noticed something else too, the babies were gone! Was this just an illusive dream? I really hope it is! I can't bare life without Kim, Joey, and Taylor!

_Jack, wake up! Wake up! _I dug a nail into myself, yowling with pain, blood started flowing out.

Knowing what I had to do, I ran to my car and grabbed a case of something I'd thought I'd never have to use.

Dashing back upstairs, I entered Kim's room. I never thought this day would come, but against my wishes, it did.

I opened my case, I started having second thoughts about this. _Is this the right thing to do? Will she forgive me if I do this? _

My cut still bleeding, I wiped it. Just because vampires are dead, doesn't mean they don't have blood. And just because we're dead, doesn't mean we don't sleep, either.

I looked at Kim, peaceful. It hurt me, she was dead. But not for long, this will make her forever, grateful. And I mean, FOREVER.

I grabbed her arm, biting it, blood started slowly oozing out.

Feeling my fangs come out, and my eyes turn blood red, I lost control. I slapped my face repeatedly, until I had a grip on myself.

I got out the venom, and stuck it in her bite. It was gone, by now, shouldn't the venom brought her back to life?

Grabbing another packet of venom, I did that same in her other arm. Nothing, still!

I did C.P.R, pushing on her chest with my hands. It wasn't working.

Frustrated as I was, I couldn't give up! I still had to find my newborns. I sighed, it was no use. What was the point?

I decided to kiss Kim goodbye, and hunt for my newborns.

I leaned in for one last kiss, before she was dissected. "I thought you'd be mine forever." I whispered in her ear, knowing she didn't listen.

Walking away, I took one last look at her. Her body used to look, pale and skinny down to the bone.

Now, it looked as if she was back to her normal color, her flesh looking lively.

I leaned closer to get a better look and see if this was a hilusination? No, it wasn't. I touched her skin, it was cold. Like a vampire's skin but, she was dead. Wasn't she?

If I was so cold to her, why didn't she complain? Oh, well. Time to hunt for kids.

I decided to make her all prettied up before I left, I put her in a velvet dress, carefully.

Reapplied her Make-Up, smoothly. And got a wet rag and wiped off her blood from the bites I'd given her to revive her.

There, she looked beautiful and peaceful. Then I made a promise to myself that I'll never forget her.

Leaning in for one last kiss, I kissed her for a few seconds. Then whispered something in her ear again, "I'll love you, forever and always. I'll never forget you." I began to rise up.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open. They were blood red.


	20. Fights And Fires, All For Un-Dead Love!

**( Yes, Kim IS a newborn vampire. I hope you really liked my last chapter! Also this is the last chapter of the story. But not of the series. Spoiler Alert : The next part is their wedding! I know seeing this is annoying but, R&R, Follow, and Fave! )**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Kickin' It or Twilight! **

Chapter 20

_( Kim's POV ) _

I'd just been unconscious, almost as if I were...  
Dead.

What I didn't know is that now, I was dead. Only I was alive. My time as a human was over, but being a vampire was my destiny.

I awoke out of my eternal sleep, to see Jack with blood red eyes. Just as I discovered before my reflection dissapeared, I had blood red eyes.

"Jack," I said, "what's happened? Where's our babies?!" Anger built up in me, I felt I was about to attack something, or someone. I just hope it's not Jack.

"Kim," He said, stopping me from attacking something by putting his hand over my chest, "while we were asleep, they were taken." He informed me.

I was enraged to hear that, "We have to get them back!" I cried. He hugged me, "We will." He promised. I hugged him back, weakly.

"Ow, you're crushing me." He said, breathlessly. I smirked, laughing.

I paused for a brief second, "How do vampires get killed?" I curiously asked. "Well, you rip off their head, then throw their body in a fire." Jack explained, still hugging me.

We pulled apart, "Let's look for clues." He said more like a demand than a suggestion. Looking for clues, I saw a cloth Joey was wrapped in, I decided to get a whiff of the thieve's scent.

I sped to it, realizing my speed while doing so. I picked up the cloth, smelling it.

Between smelling it, I explained to Jack whom it was.

"Jack, its..." I paused to take another whiff, "Bobby Wasabi!"

I saw him gain more fury by each Milli-Second. I hugged him to calm, he hugged me back. I started shaking as if I were a chihuahua. He began playing with my hair. That always calmed me for some strange reason I couldn't place.,

We pulled apart, "Why would he do this, though?" Jack asked, his voice a little scratchy.

I had a vision, dropping the cloth."Kim, what's wrong?" Jack questioned, a worried expression on his face.

"Bobby, he wants something. That must be what the dream meant!" I said the last save part out loud, which I was supposed to think in my head,

He raised an eyebrow, confused. "Well, I had a dream I was walking in the forest, and some guy, started raping me... I think Bobby wants... Me!"

His eye started twitching, "Jack, we'll make it through," I reassured him, "Forever." I smiled.

"Can you track him?" He wondered. Picking up the cloth, I smelled it.

I shook, "He's at an old abandoned warehouse." I explained. Suddenly, my phone viberated.

_Bobby Wasabi- Kim, meet me at old abandoned warehouse, or I will hurt your he got close enough, _

My eyes grew huge, and my jaw hit the floor. He did the same, "Kim, we have to save them. Before it's too late." He stated, this time the one with courage,

Tears welling in my eyes, "How?" I asked, doubtfully. He shrugged, "I don't know. Somehow we just will."

I carefully slid open the window, and flew out with Jack behind me. As we flew, we saw the old abandoned warehouse, I pointed and we flew down, safely landing.

I felt adrenaline through mI try veins, if I'm a vampire, why do I have feelings throughout my body?

There was an electric fence, I jumped over it, showing my agility, with my vampire powers.

"Showoff." He smirked and followed behind me. I rattled the doorknob, locked! Of course,

Jack tried, "Jack, let me go alone. He doesn't know we're teaming up on him. Let's not make him suspect anything." I whispered.

He nodded and backed out of my sight, once I knew he was, I kicked the door down.

Bobby approached me, "Aahhh, I see you got my message Kimberly..." When he got close enough, he started messing with my hair.

Shaking, I knew I had to stay strong, my kids lives depended on this! "Yep," I said shivering, "Sure did." I think my voice squeaked because he looked amused.

He grabbed my chin with his hand and pulled my head at an angle I could see him. The only thing I didn't want to see, him.

I tried staying still, to fight the urge of attacking him. It was difficult.

In another room, I heard the desperate cries of Joey and Taylor. This made me want to cry, hearing my newborns in distress.

Bobby started wiping his hands around my face, _Stay strong Kim! _I tried doing the impossible ans staying strong.

I shook, 50% anger, 50% scaredness. He kissed my forehead, and pushed me against the wall, Deja Vu much?

I'd had enough, I kicked him, making him fly against the wall.

He got up, running at me, I jumped over him. I noticed a platter of Cheese, Salami, and Crackers, with a Mini-Knife. He noticed it, too.

I dove for it, but he swooped and grabbed it, making me fly head first, I felt something cold and liquidy drip down my forehead.

I put my fingers up to feel it, I looked at my fingers, the blood, it was purple! I'm UNDEAD, how can I have blood and stuff in me?!

He saw my purple blood, "You're a vampire!" He yelled. I struggled to get up, once I managed to, I ran at him.

He punched me in my stomach, I flew back into a table, which collapsed. I stood up to find glass in my arms, the purple liquid substance in me referred to as 'Blood'

I swiped it out of my arm, running at him I ninja kicked him, he got up, though.

I lost my balance and tripped, onto my back. I saw Bobby's shadow above me. He stabbed the knife in my lower stomach. I groaned.

Then he grabbed my lower jaw, and tried lifting it up to detatch my head. I punched his neck and he was sent flying off of me.

I hopped up, I held outmy hand for a truce shake, as he gripped it, seeking a truce. I flipped him into a lit candle table.

He burned to death screeching, and a fire started. It was HUGE! The smoke alarms went beeping like crazy.

I ran into the next room in under a Milli-Second. Swooping Joey and Taylor, I turned around to see the other room out of control with flames.

I kicked the wall side I was face towards, it did nothing! I kicked it again, it made a dent of somewhat.

Kicking it, there was a tiny hole which formed. I did so again, the hole size increased.

I did this repeatedly, and then looked back at the flames which grew larger, multiplying One-By-One.

They began to spread, even into the room I was in.

Once again, I kicked the wall. The hole grew larger.

I looked back at the flames, at least a foot away from me.

Knowing this was my last chance or I would get burned to death, I kicked it one last time.

With success, the hole opened I flew out the hole and then landed far from the burning abandoned warehouse.

I watched it burn down in flames, then fall down to ashes. I smiled, tears dripping down my face with relief to have my kids saved.

I looked up, I sort of regretted killing the once famous Bobby Wasabi.

He founded our dojo, and made the Wasabi Warriors what we are today. Well, he tried to rape me, and kidnapped my kids!

I looked over at the disstance to see Jack across the grasslands.

Under a second, he ran over to me, grinning. "You made it." He said, relief in his voice.

"Yeah." I said, my voice scratchy from the smoke.

Out of nowhere, he pulled out a cloth, and laid it on the grass, took the babies from my arms, and laid them down on the cloth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his aroud=nd my waist.

He pulled me closer to him, and kissed me. It was more perfect than anything ever in my entire existence.

We lay on the grass, looking at the stars. I looked at one, it looked like a constellation of a heart.

I smiled, thinking about the wonderful, hard, and exhausting day that ever happened to me.

We gathered Joey and Taylor, and lay them between us. We were family.

We were, the Brewers.


End file.
